random_alterniafandomcom-20200214-history
Terumi Nanaya
Terumi Nanaya, he is fucked up in the head. Biography Pre-Sgrub Terumi as he is now is apart of a chain of revivals, one dies and a new one is born from the dead body there are 15 that came before him but that will be talked about later. Terumi spent most of his life kidnapping people and feeding them to his massive lusus, his time to do what he wanted was very limited because well... he had to spend the rest of his time feeding his lusus, he feared that if he neglected this duty the massive "care taker" would rampage and destroy Alternia in its wake. in his free time he has however been able to make some friends and even visit some and collab ideas and experiments with them. This was made to become more easy as his lusus's appitite kept declining untill the point where it only accepted food once per human month. (A general layout of the characters history before playing the game and up to the current moment goes here.) Personality/ Traits Terumi is and always has been a bad guy, he does whatever he can get away with. Terumi is basically out for himself and loved ones, pure and simple. He sheds no tears for those he kills. He usually only kills for food, because he is angry, or they irritate him to much. He has no love of order but his own, which he (as the creator of the known universes) has created in what he thinks is the fairest way possible. Terumi follows his whims. Most of the time he is an individualist first and last aside where family is involved. He values his own and his families liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. He hates restrictions and challenges most traditions and usually plays by the rules of the jungle. Terumi is at most times unpredictable, but his behavior is not totally random although a lot of it is. Terumi will do the weirdest things or work at the weirdest places and, and act is if it's normal and has created a deadly contagious disease "just cuz" then tried to sell it. When people declined his offer he would get irritated and call them names. Terumi has not been shown to exhibit this type of behavior so vividly when with Aratora, his former matesprit so it can be concluded that she was able to qualm most of his childish ways. (How does this character act, what are some of their traits that they've gained, and through what has brought for some of these traits to become apparent) Relationships (A brief mock up of your characters relations with other characters, does not have to all be a romantic encounter. Just a type of relationship that is clear or prominant.) Trivia (Some small notes and fun facts about this character) Fraymotifs Supernova Acciaccatura- Targets a specific enemy(preferably an extremely dangerous enemy) and forces the enemy to look into the eyes of the Bard. The enemy will think they looked at him out of instinct, but the he subtly made the enemy look at them. The eye-contact between him and the enemy cause the said enemy to have everything in their body scramble up. This will either weaken the enemy greatly or strengthen the enemy greatly depending on what the enemy transforms in to. ''Atomic shuffle-'' randomly scrambles all the matter in the target, making victory much easier, or much harder. ''Dimensional crescendo-'' User grows themselves massive, turning themselves into a godzilla monster. Spacial tumble- The target is transformed (albeit temporarily) into the lower state of matter, solid- liquid, liquid- gas, gas- solid. (in a circle, rather than a line)Category:Characters Category:Trolls